


Not What Loves About

by TheCarrot



Series: Ahoy-hoy... [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Issac Stone is a douche bag, M/M, Multi, OT3, our little lits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Jake pulls Cassandra in as close as he can and lets his eyes rest on Ezekiel’s back.“You know... we could’ve done a lot worse...” Cassie smirks, an evil lilt to her voice.





	Not What Loves About

**Author's Note:**

> For ohheytherebigbadwolf on tumblr! They wanted some h/c for our poor Jake!
> 
> And again I’m so sorry it was so late!

Moonlight shines into the bedroom through the open widow, falling across the bed softly and illuminating the three sleeping figures that are curled up together... well, two sleeping figures and one wide awake cowboy that is silently watching his two partners sleep.

Jake sighs softly, causing barely a ruffle in the quiet atmosphere of their shared bedroom. He can’t help the way his eyes trail over the other librarians; the moonlight makes Cassandra’s pale skin glow where she lays facing him from her spot between his chest and Ezekiel’s back. Her red hair is splayed out around her head in a mess, and her hand twitches where it lays shoved under Jakes pillow when the historian reaches out to brush a lock of hair off of her cheek. 

As it falls back onto the pillow Jake’s eyes trail up to see the unfamiliar and unwelcome sight of the bandage on Ezekiel’s knuckles where his own hand rests on the blankets. It’s bright white in the moonlight and Jake remembers back to earlier in the day, to the confusion on Eve’s face as she helped pull the bandage over the younger mans hand. He remembers Ezekiel’s smug look and his own shock making him unable to explain what had just transpired on the other side of the Backdoor. Cassandra had stood by his chair, a silent sentry Jake recalls, with a hand on his shoulder that he used to keep himself from running away and burying himself in a bookcase. 

Ice blue eyes ghost over the bandaged hand and the graceful fingers now covered in bruised skin. It makes Jake’s stomach curl in distaste but at the same time it also makes his heart flutter in amazement. 

“...not punchy my foot...” Cassandra’s voice startles him, even if it is muddled with sleep. Her limbs are heavy as she slips the few millimetres forward to press against Jake’s chest making the cowboy chuckle quietly. He let’s his hand fall to her lower back to press her as close as possible as he inhales the scent of Cassandra’s apple shampoo. 

She’s not wrong though, Jake thinks as Cassandra peers over her own shoulder to where Ezekiel is still sound asleep next to them. “For someone that doesn’t hit people he’s got one heck of a right hook.” Cassandra adds in a whisper. 

Jake’s smile is amused but still full of a disbelief, like he can’t believe that morning event’s had actually happened. He remembers the clipping book falling open, the back door throwing them out into a familiar dusty town. He remembers seeing that same old blue truck and that same old disappointed face glaring back at him. Jake doesn’t even get the chance to say anything before his father is cursing and spitting at him. The company’s gone, it’s been gone for almost a year now and there’s nothing left for Issac Stone now. 

Nothing except his anger and the alcohol he can’t pay for. 

So it’s no surprise to Jake that the mix of those two things had had his father charging at him like he used to as a child. Face red and fists raised.

Cassandra had grabbed onto Jake’s arm, too slow to actually pull him back as Issac had swung his arm out towards his son; only suddenly, there’s a blur of red sweater in front of all of them and in the next second Issac Stone goes down into a heap on the dusty road in front of them.

Ezekiel’s face is colder than Jake’s ever seen it and the historian thinks he must be in shock because there’s a hysterical giggle building up in his throat that he has to fight down... Jones... Jones had...Jake can’t believe it. Ezekiel had stepped between his father and him, (just like he had always wished someone would do for him when he had been a young boy) and the thief had put the older man down with a single punch to the jaw.

Suffice to say, their mission was a complete bust. Cassandra hauled her two boys back through the door they had come through, Ezekiel looking smug and terrifying while Jake couldn’t get his thought’s past ‘ohmygodohmygodohmygod’ and that’s not saying anything about the wide eyed expression on his face. 

Now, Jake pulls Cassandra in as close as he can and lets his eyes rest on Ezekiel’s back. 

“You know... we could’ve done a lot worse...” Cassie smirks, an evil lilt to her voice. At Jakes questioning sound she lets her smile fade into something softer. “Ezekiel and I made a plan after the Hokolonote case... that if we ever saw your dad being mean to you again, we’d do something.”

Blue eyes crinkle in fonddess. He can’t believe these two. “You guys did do something darlin’.”

“We planned a lot worse.”

Of that, Jake has no doubt, but he’s glad they didn’t. He may not love his father like he should anymore, he may not need the man’s approval, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see the man hurt.

Well, except for a good sized bruise on the side of his own cheek for a change. That had been unexpectedly nice. That, and the way both Cassandra and Ezekiel had hauled him home and into bed, barely letting go of him even as they fell asleep.

“What did I ever do to deserve you two?” Jake asks softly, as he buries his face in her hair so he can press a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“I ask myself that everyday,” Cassandra replies jokingly, pressing her eyes closed at the gentle touch. Her fingers trace idly patterns against his bae chest before adding in her own melancholy tone, “To be honest I still haven’t thought of a single thing that makes me worthy of you two, let alone-“

“Bloody hell you two!” Ezekiel snaps angrily, sitting up and before the other two can move, reaches out with his pillow to smack both of them with it. “Cut it out!”

Jake and Cassandra yelp at the sudden attack, but when the pillow falls away they look up into fondly annoyed brown eyes as Ezekiel huffs back at them. The Aussie shakes his head for a moment, then lets his expression soften until finally the thief lets himself fall back down into the mattress with a tired and weary sigh running his hands through his hair. 

Ezekiel almost can’t believe he managed to get stuck with not one, but two, idiot geniuses. “Seriously, you lot...its not about worth or deserve. It’s love, not a bartering system. We love each other, we protect each other and we occasionally pull Stone’s head out of his arse. Now, shut it and go back to sleep.” He huffs, turning back over onto his side making to go back to sleep. “Unbelievable.” 

Cassandra’s laugh echos around the room and Ezekiel’s yelp follows suit moments later as Jake crawls across the bed to haul the thief into a bear hug that’s almost suffocating. Ezekiel shakes his head but doesn’t fight it, instead just lets his own limbs wrap around the older man in a very octopus like fashion. More boney limbs are added to the pile as Cassandra crawls over both of them, putting Jake smack dab in the middle of them and then attaches herself to his back. 

The moonlight never dims where it filters in through the window, and Jake finally lets himself drift of to sleep, wrapped up in the arms of people that love him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a prompt here or on my tumblr!


End file.
